Lonely In Gorgeous
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: ParaKiss shorts. Their relationship in George and Yukari's perspective. Chapter 1: Catalyst. About the changes one makes, and what brings it about.


He looked at her, as she demanded to know why he was ignoring her.

He knew exactly what to say, to get the result he wanted. All he had to do, was say a few simple words to cater to her ego, and she would be pliable in his hands.

And she wanted to be. Why else would she follow him? Why did his indifference even matter to her?

_If there was one thing George knew about, almost as much as he knew clothes, it was women. _

**_"Excuse me, but my heart is broken."_**

And while he believed it to be a lie, at the back of his mind, he wondered why it didn't feel like it.

**_"I was just taking him to meet someone._**"

She makes some lame excuse that since they would be working together, they should become...close. George smiles inwardly, as he watches the door to his trap close around her, even as he felt instantly relieved upon hearing her explanation.

_He presses his lips against her fingers, as he asks; **"Is this close enough?"**_

Her sense of sight, sound, scent, touch are heightened, his very nearness making her heart race. The scent of his cologne giving her a heady feeling, as his voice caresses her. His soft lips that graze her hand, suddenly makes her whole body warm, and her fingers that touch his begin to tingle at his touch.

Some part of Yukari distrusts this man, but her pride refuses to admit that she would lose this game, and silently vows that she would make this man feel. So, she allows the trap to close in on her, thinking she has her own key for it.

_**"No."**_ She answers, as he takes a step closer, her back, now against the wall, as he leans over her, his face hovering a few inches from hers.

**_"Closer."_** He hears her breathless demand, and he smiles inwardly at the daring of this slip of a girl to think she could play this game with him and win. So he slips his fingers from her nape, threading it into her hair, and puts his mouth against hers.

She tastes him, as he drinks her in, and she closes her eyes, and reciprocates...feeling an inexplicable need, an urgency.

Tasting. Teasing. Consuming...as want for this nameless thing becomes more insistent.

She feels his warm hand, flat against her skin...her back...and the want becomes a hunger.

Her phone rings, and she ignores it. At the moment, nothing else mattered...but this.

George, on the other hand, knew the locks were already in place. And to test it, he whispers, in-between kisses;**_ "You should get that. Maybe it's that boy i saw you with."_**

He waits, silently wondering why her answer seemed more important than it should...why he was actually holding his breath. And why, somehow, he wanted her to turn her phone off, though he would never admit it.

**_"Tokumori-kun is just a classmate. He doesn't even have my number."_**

It turns out to be her mother, as his own phone rings. He answers it, in a manner that he knew would irritate her, before telling her it was only Isabella.

He enjoys how expressive and open her face was. How easily her emotions betrayed themselves. And while he may have already had her within grasp, he wondered how long it would take to get that personality of hers under control...

...though he toys with the idea of keeping her just like this.

He lets go of her, and makes his way to leave.

Yukari hates how easy it is for him to leave, and if a bold woman was what it took to play this man's game, then she would do it.

She tells him that wasn't nearly close enough for her, and she sees an enigmatic smile bloom on his lips.

He tells her to meet him on Saturday.

**_"I'll satisfy you...until death."_** He says.

She shivers inwardly, secretly afraid she might be getting into dangerous territory. But pride has always been Yukari's weakness. And she was going to wipe that smug, self-satisfied smile off his face, if it was the last thing she did.

Inside, Yukari knew that her decision would bring about a change.

At that moment, she knew that if she decided to become involved with him, it would be either her salvation or her ruin. One way or another, whatever change this man brought her would never-could never be undone.

As he met her gaze, George knew, without a doubt, that he was going to corrupt her. That if he did, he was going to take her freedom away, and she would become tainted and broken. And she would become his...permanently.

Seeing that gleam of challenge in her eyes, he wondered if maybe he was going to hell for doing such a thing. Well...he didn't really find the idea of hell convincing, anyway. Yet, some part of him also wondered, if she could, perhaps...save him, instead.

_Save me?_ He inwardly scoffs. _There's nothing there to save._

After all, Koizumi George was a handsome, charming, talented genius. Perfect, just the way he was.

That night, as George drove away, and as Yukari climbed into her bed...they had both decided.

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, but this moment. This time they spent together, no matter how short or long.

They would play this game, until it ended.


End file.
